As I look into the Starlit Night
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Starts off PG...later PG13...Quatre comes back for his long lost love Dorothy...Relena is looking for her night in shining armour
1. Default Chapter

As I look in the starlit night 

_I make a wish_

_On the stars that shine so bright_

Relena gazed outside into the night. She leaned against the wall as she was caught in the beauty of the night. Relena, sighed as she though back of her younger years as Vice Foreign Minister…back to when she was a child. At twenty-three years of age there was only one thing Relena longed for…. for her knight, her prince to come and carry her off.

I know he should be coming soon 

_By the brightness of the moon_

Relena turned back and walked inside from the balcony of her mansion. She turned around and looked at the moon once more then quickly walked into her office.

I am Dreaming 

_Of my Prince Charming_

_"Ooooooohhhh"_

"Miss Relena you do need to get out more." Spoke Hilde as she watched Relena come from her balcony back to her office to work. "All work and no play is no way to live all your life"

"I am fine just how my life is, Hilde"

Cause I'm dreaming 

Relena knew it was a lie. She hated her life. She wanted nothing more then to be whisked away to where she had no cares, where she could be happy, instead of worrying about all the foreign affairs of different provinces, and countries and such. She closed her eyes, and wished that somehow her fairy tale prince would come and take her away.

That he will come some day And take me far, far away! 

*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

I'm a prince and I'm a knight 

_I'm a boy without a mission_

_But I'm a-wishin_

_For my princess _

Quatre smiled slightly as he twirled a read rose around his fingers. He couldn't wait until everyone saw what had become of him. "Dorothy" he sighed. "Oh Dorothy"

I would take her away 

_And we would soar to another new day_

Quatre gently let the rose fall to the floor. He decided to visit Relena first, to see how her life was going, and since she knew everyone she would also be able to tell him any news about the other pilots and friends. Quatre sighed as he thought of all the memories he had experienced long ago. At twenty-four, he had wondered when he would be able to come back to face all the things he had left behind. He just hope the one thing that led him back would be waiting for him.

And as I look at the stars tonight I can see from the moon 

Quatre turned to go inside. He glanced at the moon one more time and quickly walked inside.

_And I know that I will find her soon._

NEXT MORNING…. AT 9:00am AT THE PEACECRAFT MANSION

Quatre parked his car in the familiar driveway of the Peacraft Mansion. He stepped out and walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes someone pulled open the door. A gasp of shock was heard from someone behind the door. 

And as we first glanced at each other 

_I saw the love in your eyes_

"Q-Quatre…Quatre is that really you?"

************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~

Relena was in shock. Quatre was back. Relena took in his appearance. Still the same boyish look but he had filled out. Gone from his face was that innocent gentle look replaced by a man full of knowledgeable wisdom His hair was in its ususal style, but had grown a little longer Instead of his usual expensive formal clothes; he was clothed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. His sunglasses were perched as usual on his head.

"Yes its me…I'm back."

Quatre was in shock. Relena was…He took in her figure. Gone was that spoiled, teenage look replaced by an alluring woman. Her body had filled out. She was every model's envy and every woman dream. Her hair had grown longer, and it had turned to a light honey wheat color. Her eyes were as beautiful as ever, gone were those old fashioned clothes replaced by white Capri pants with a pink shirt that had flared out at the sleeves. She was absoulutely beautiful.

"Wow, Relena, you have changed."

Quatre watched with slight amusement as she blushed. She was really something. 

"Oh mi gosh…were are my manners, please do come in" stated Relena as she held the door open.  Quatre silently smothered a laughed as he stepped through the door. Relena was still amusing as ever. 

30 MIN LATER

"O mi word…. that day was embarrassing" said a laughing Relena. Relena and Quatre sat on the couch, laughing as they reminisced their old memories. Relena held her stomach she hadn't laughed that hard in her life. 

"So how is everyone?" asked Quatre.

Relena held back a sigh. She could sense that Quatre was asking about Dorothy. She didn't have a choice; he would have to find out some way. 

"Well, Zechs and Noin are married, they have two kids. Duo and Hilde are also married with a baby on the way. Ummm…. Lady Une, has adopted Maremia and is raising her. Wufei and Sally are engaged. Trowa is off with his sister Catherine, he has just be reacquainted with Middi Une, and they're dating."

Quatre was silent for a moment. "And Dorothy"

"Well, She and Heero are married."

"Oh."

Relena saw the shock, anger, and the regret pass quickly across Quatre's handsome face. 

"Q-Quatre I'm sorry…"

"Its okay Relena, look I gotta go." Quatre stood up quickly and grabbed his coat, he headed out the door. Before he turned to leave, Relena caught up with him and grabbed his arm, 

"Quatre, wait, stop, I'm sorry, I mean…"

"Relena I'm sorry, I just need time…" with that he walked to his car, and drove off with maddening speed.

Relena collapsed against the wall. She sighed. She stood out there for what seemed like a long time. Then she slowly turned back inside.

But I'm hurting inside But I will survive. Even though the pain is eating me alive I will survive 

_Because I'm dreaming_

_Of my prince charming._

Standard disclaimer applies. Not mine. Never will be.

Hope you enjoyed it…just a lil twist I put on the GW Life.   The "song" I made up on my piano….hahha…….for real.


	2. Relena has her momentQuatre has his

Seems I am destined to be lonely 

_Seems that no one really cares_

Quatre sighed slowly.  He turned his sports car down another lane, let the breeze whip through his hair.  Dorothy, his love, was gone, she was married, of all the people, she and Heero had married.  Life could be ironic at times.  

30 min. later

Quatre sat on top of the railing on his balcony.  Looking out the starlit sky, he cursed his life, Dorothy, and Heero.  After all he shared with Dorothy, all he had given her, she betrayed him.  She had found someone else…Heero Yuy, the "Perfect Soldier", the man of all men. 

It seems I'm destined to be lonely 

_And its giving me quite a scare._

Relena sighed frustrated.  The Princess of Peace was wearing thin.  After her scene with Quatre, she decided to do some work.  What did she have to gain, her goal had been obtained, but nothing had worked out for her.  Heero had left her, and Relena had just found out that they were married.  Relena sat back in her chair and propped her feet on the desk and uttered a sigh again.  She had no life, no boyfriend, no anything.  'Self pitying, never did anyone good.'  All she wanted was some fun.  Relena slowly massaged her temples.  She felt a headache coming on.  What she needed right now was sleep.

As I look out at the stars tonight 

_By the dimming candelight_

Relena slowly took her time getting ready to go to bed.  She opened the doors of her balcony to let the breeze come in, and as she looked out at the stars.  She closed her eyes, and murmured softly.__

I make a wish… 

Quatre turned to go inside.  A thought struck him.  'Relena' He had been so concerned about his feelings as Relena had told him the news, he had not stop to consider that she would be hurting, too.  'Oh mi God, Relena must hate me, I was unsensitive brute.'  

That someone, somehow will hear me up there 

_And answer my prayer_

Quatre knew what he would the next morning.  He would visit Relena.

Seems I'm destined to be lonely 

Quatre was glad he was out on the highway.  He could get away with the speed limit.  He whipped his convertible along the road softly whistling.  He had called Relena earlier to tell her, he was stopping by and if she would like to spend the day with him.  Getting off the highway, he turned the corner, nearing to the Peacecraft Mansion.

_I think that's what fate intended it to be._

Relena hurried to get ready.  Wearing her white mini-skirt and baby blue top, she looked for her white gymn shoes.  Wanting to show off her legs she put on her sneakers with the backs off.  Letting her hair hang down, she grabbed her purse, put her sunglasses on the top of her head.  Relena dashed downstairs, stopping at the bathroom on the main floor to make sure her make up was on right.  As  she heard Quatre's car turn the drive way, Relena breathed a "goodbye" to pagan, and outside she went.  

Seems I'm destined to be lonely For eternity 

Quatre felt his breath caught in his throat.  This casual version of Relena was very enticing.  Her long legs, her beautifully shaped body…'Heero gave all that up.'  Quatre felt rage go through his body.  He wanted to slap the man.  Not wanting Relena to scense anything was wrong…Quatre smiled.

"How's it going 'Lena"

"The usual Quarte, busy, busy, busy."

Quatre laughed.  "Are you ever not busy, busy, busy"

"Today."

They both laughed together.  It felt good.

Relena smiled as the wind blew her hair.  This day was going to be perfect!

Quatre grinned.  Today he was gonna free himself of Dorothy…he was going to enjoy this day he knew it!

But after today You may not look at me the same way 

_Because…._

A/N: that was part two…hoped you enjoyed it…sorry its going sooooooooo slow. I promise next time it'll be longer.

Disclaimer: do not own. Ya'll better not sue.

Ja ne

Anne 


End file.
